Secret Saturdays: Ghost
by Agent Melinda May
Summary: For years, Miranda never bother with the Secret Scientist or the Saturdays. . . . And now she was pulled back into their lives after leaving it, without a good bye. Miranda is finding it harder to break from them, and be forgotten again. But now that she is back, things are changing around her, and she is finding a hard time to find her place in all of this.
1. Chapter 1

"So when was the last time you saw all of them?"

"A long ago. . . . . . Too many years to even tell."

"Now come on you can tell me, and don't you lie to me at all Miranda."

"Amanda, you know how I don't like to bring up my past."

My oldest friend Amanda and I were sitting at a table, at our favorite café and enjoying tea and biscuits. She had olive tone skin, green eyes, and long brown hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail. She was wearing a blue dress, gold jewelry, and gold heels today. Bit of a fashion queen, like always.

"Go ahead, you need to let it all out."

"The last time I saw them was three years ago. . . . Never saw them again after that. I lost contact with them, I didn't return to my arctic base, and I never went to the places where I knew they would be or at least go too."

"You sure do have a lot of problems with your friends."

"They aren't my friends anymore."

"Girl, look at yourself here. You are all depressed, bags under your eyes like you haven't slept-"

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"Please let me continue, Miranda. You need to go on a vacation. I say we both take a tour around England, that might just make you relax."

"That doesn't sound half bad, it would be nice to see all of England again. I remember how I use to travel around the country helping out professors and doing paintings. Guess, I forgot about those days, since I got busy with being a Secret Scientist."

"Well, come on then. Lets pack what we need, and let's hit the road."

She soon put some money on the table and the two of us left the café. A trip around England, haven't thought about doing that before, until she brought up the idea. This might do some good for me, and it might just distract me from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Days have passed by, and we were both enjoying the travel around the country. It was actually doing me some good, and I was for once enjoying things once more.

Amanda made sure to keep my mind distracted, but she couldn't distract me from my thoughts at night. During that time, my thoughts of the past flooded my head, and I would have a hard time sleeping each night. It was becoming a problem now. Daytime was the only escape for me.

Sitting in the passenger seat of Amanda's car, we were driving to the south end of England where all of the farm lands are at. It wasn't long before we arrived there.

She asked one of the farmers, if it would be alright if we could go into the cornfields and we were approved of going into the cornfield as long that we didn't disturb the researchers looking into the area where there were crop circles at.

"Remember how my uncle used to grow corn Miranda?"

"Yes, and we would hide in the cornfield and try to find one another."

"Try and catch me, Miranda."

"Amanda get back here!"

She soon took off running, and I ran after her. She led me around the entire cornfield, and she soon ran into an area where there was no corn at all.

Knocking her to the ground, we landed on green earth just laughing a small bit. Getting off my friend and looking around, I notice that this wasn't grass at all, it was corn flatten to the ground.

"Amanda, we aren't supposed to be here."

My voice had fallen flat to a whisper.

"Oh come on, we can be here as long that we don't disturb the researchers. Do you see the researcher around here, because I don't!"

"Your friend has a point you should not be here at all."

"Told you Amanda."

"And you are?"

"Agent Epsilon, I work with the Secret Scientist."

I froze completely, and didn't move a single inch. I knew him, and Amanda she knows about the Secret Scientist a small bit, due to me.

"Come on, let's get going. We aren't supposed to be around these people at all."

She soon grabbed me by my wrist, and made sure that my face stayed hidden to where Epsilon couldn't see it. Glad that I had my red hair down today.

Right before we could get too far way, when I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me away from Amanda. Looking up, I saw Arthur's face.

"Hello, Miranda. It's been a while."


	3. Chapter 3

My heart beat soon picked up, and I could feel his grasp on my arm grow tighter.

"So what have you been doing for these past few years, Miranda?"

"That is on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know what she does. So leave Miranda alone, you have nothing to do with her anymore."

Amanda slapped Arthur's face, and he backed away. Quickly Amanda pushed me away from them, and glared at Epsilon.

"You've already done enough to her, she doesn't need to be injured or upset by you anymore then she already is. She doesn't want any of you in her life anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Amanda, please let's just get out of here already. We don't need to answer Arthur's question at all. Please let's just go already. Amanda, please."

"Miranda is there something that you want to tell me about this whole situation. Whenever I bring up the Secret Scientist around you, you change the subject why? The Secret Scientist seems to be concern about you, more than I am concern about you."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, let's just go."

I took off quickly, and I could hear Amanda calling out my name. It wasn't long before I manage to lose them somewhere in the corn field. Sitting down on the ground, I pulled my knees close to me, and remain quiet for a very long time.

It wasn't long before I heard the corn around me rustle, and I flinched. Looking up, I saw Arthur looking down at me. He knelt down beside me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't run off like that again Miranda. Right now, Paul, Henry, Epsilon, your friend and I, we have been looking for you. You have us all worried right now. To let you know, all of us we have been concern about you since you left the Secret Scientist. Your friend gave us a full report on what was going on with you, and we found some of your journals that were in the car. Epsilon is currently looking at them. We need to know what is going on with you."

"You want to know what is wrong with me? Why don't you just leave me alone! I just want to be left alone, and not bother by any of you scientist!"

"Why do you want that Miranda?"

"Because I can't trust any of you. You all became back stabbers during the whole cryptid war, and almost killed Zak. You've all made it harder for me to trust the people around me. How am I suppose to trust anyone, when I can't even trust the people who I worked with for years on end? Give me the answer to that question, Arthur."

"Miranda, we can't give you all of the answers that you need. Ever since you left the Secret Scientist along with the Saturdays, we have been rethinking everything. Things got a bit crazy, and we have been questioning our motives."

"Good, make sure to question your motives every single day of your life. That is what I have been doing ever since, I left all of you scientist!"

"No wonder you won't come back to us again at all, you have been rethinking everything since you left us. Guess, that explains why you are angry at us."

I soon gave him a glare, got off the ground, and walked away from Arthur. He followed after me, and I didn't look back at him.

"Yes, we all deserve your anger, we deserve that from you at most. But that I, we the Secret Scientist, don't get is where all of this anger is coming from!"

"You really want to know! You are all just being complete idiots, complete idiots! You have no understanding for human nature, not even earth nature. You can't even respect one's wishes, tried to kill at least two people and you were all going against the law. You so call Secret Scientist understand nothing!"

I continue walking away from him, but something soon ran right in front of me. It created some cackling noise, which sounded almost a cat growling.

Arthur put his hand on my shoulder, and we both remain quiet as we listen to the area around us. Something was here, but we had no idea what.

"We need to move, something is still here and it is not safe to be wandering alone in the crop fields. Let's move."

He grabbed me by my wrist and went towards the crop circle area.


	4. Chapter 4

"Arthur let me go right now!"

"There is something here, and from the way your anger went it attracted the creature. For now, keep your anger down."

"Excuse me? You were the one who asked me the question, and because of that question my anger got the best of me. So you are the one to blame for my anger rising."

"Okay, fine you became angry because of me. There I admit it, are you happy?"

"Not by much. I'm still mad at you, and everyone else. And can you please let go of my wrist for heaven sakes?"

"What will it take for you to stop being mad at all us?"

"I don't know, and I don't care! You are all careless beings who don't think before they act at all. And will you let go of me!"

I yanked my wrist out of his grip, and stared at Arthur. I was breathing deeply, and my hand clutch into a fist over my heart.

"I am not going anywhere with any of you. No matter how many times you try, I will find a way and get away. No matter what it takes, even if it takes my life."

"Miranda, please just listen alright. Something was here last night, and i have no idea what at all, yet. But right now, there is danger here and it looks like it is attracted to anger. We need to stay calm, and try to get this creature."

"Then why not use your anger to attract it, luring it into a trap?"

"Not that simple. For now, lets just think this through with the other Secret Scientist and go over what might be happening here. And do not think that you can back down at all, Miranda, you are now involved and there is no turning back at all."

"Fine! Then let's just get this done and over with already! The more that I stay around all of you, the more irrated that I get."

We soon started to walk off again, but staying quiet to one another. They still don't seem to understand this type of situation at all.

After all of this time, when we were all seperated from each other to even think that I would ever see them all again. Guess some thing's just can't be helped at all.

The two of us soon reached the area where the Secret Scientist were researching at, and i just remain where i was.

They all still looked the same, and if i looked directly right at their eyes right now, I would see that they did not change at all. Not one bit.

"Hello again, Miranda."

Epsilon had approached me, and i glared at him. He was growing curious already.

"Don't even think that I come to take back my position. I still consider all of you, my worse nightmares here."

"And no thought of regret?"

"My only regret was ever joining the Secret Scientist, here. Where is Amanda?"

"Going through a bit of an interrogation."

"Why does she even need to go through an interrogation?! She has no reason to go through one at all, so it is over. And we are both leaving. We only came down here, is because she is trying to distract my mind from thinking about all of you!"

I poked Epsilon hard at his chest, and walked right past him. I enter one of the tents, and found Amanda, sitting at a table with Paul on the other side of the table talking to her.

"Amanda, we are leaving right now. We have no business being here at all, so let's just go while we still can."

"Can i at least get his phone number first?"

"No. These people are the Secret Scientist, and he is one of them. We have no need to be around them at all. So let's just leave."

She pushed herself away from the table, and we both soon left the tent. I glared over at Arthur and Epsilon, and we both walked away in silence.

"We will come down and question you, Miranda. So don't go too far at all."

"I can go as far that i want. You aren't the cops, or anything. Just a bunch of scientist, who don't know where the line is! Plus, if you come any closer to me, I will be calling my lawyers and you know that i have some powerful lawyers, Arthur."

He sighed deeply, and turned his back towards us. Amanda and I continue to walk away in silence, and I made sure not to look back at them.


	5. Chapter 5

We soon got back to the car, and I just look down at my hands that lay on top of my legs. Amanda looked over at me, started the engine, and soon looked at the road that was before us.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't think we need to talk about it at all. I just want to get away from this as far as possible."

She pressed on the gas pedal, and the car took off. We drove for a few hours, and we soon stopped at a hotel. We booked a room for the night, and the hours soon passed.

Amanda was already asleep, but for me, I just stared at my phone. I had it flipped open, just watching it. Watching to see if they will send me a text message, a phone call, anything at all.

Each minute that passed by, my heart rate was beating furiously. I was waiting still, just wondering what might happen now.

After vanishing for so long, I just reappeared into their lives and left their lives once more, but with anger.

My phone soon read midnight, and I just stared up at the ceiling. Sleep wasn't going to be coming to me tonight. It just wasn't.

I started to set my phone done on the side table, and the screen soon lit up. I open up my phone, and saw it was a text message. It was from Arthur.

_Sorry about today. Forgive us, whenever you can. We should talk some time._

I close my phone, and set it down on the end table. I stared up at the ceiling, and finally closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun soon rose the very next day, and I open my eyes to the light hitting me. I could hear the shower running, and I knew that Amanda was already up and running.

I grabbed my phone again, and looked at it. I open it soon enough, and notice that I had missed at least one phone call and two text messages. They were all from the Secret Scientist.

Groaning a small bit, I let my phone slip through my fingers and fall onto the floor. Guess just seeing them and getting involved with them a small bit, brought me back into their life.

"Glad to see that you are up, Miranda. Come on we got a long day ahead of us."

I looked over at Amanda, and I saw her drying her hair with a towel. Guess, she only took a head shower.

"Hey, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about at all, so don't worry about me. Let's just get ready for today, and get it done and over with."

I soon got out of bed, and dress for the day. We left the hotel, and continue on with our trip. For the next few days we travel all over England, having fun while exploring. It was nice to see my entire home country, after so long of being away from it.

During the days of going around England, I kept my true emotions hidden from Amanda. She didn't need to know, that ever since the cornfield incident, I have surfaced back into the Secret Scientist lives again. She did not deserve to know any of that at all.

Every second that went by, I got more and more concern about things. Things that I probably shouldn't be concern about at all. I promise myself not to think about them anymore, a long time ago. But I can't help but think about them. They have my mind completely focus on them.

"Miranda, I need to know. Right now."

"Know what?" 

"What is on your mind. You have been in a daze for days on end, ever since the cornfield."

"It's nothing, alright. That is all in the past, and we just need to look forward to the future. 

"You sure about that, Miranda?"

"Positive, Amanda. There is nothing on my mind other than this trip."

"Then why are you getting text messages from them?"

"Did you look at my phone?"

"Yup, each morning before you wake up. I haven't read them or anything at all, I only look at the I.D of who sent it. You promise yourself not to think about them or anything."

"I did. . . . And it looks like I broke the promise. Guess, since the incident I brought myself back into their lives. I kind of held things together, but things started to fall apart, when I started to choose which side I really was on. It was either one or the other, and I got carried away with how things were going."

"You did what you thought was right to you, and no one else. Follow your heart sometime, Miranda, not your mind."

"Maybe your right . . . . ."

We continue on driving down the road for a few more hours, and stopped at another hotel for the night. I waited until she was asleep, to read the text messages and listen in to the missed phone calls.

Just hearing their voices, started to make me cry. Being gone for so long, not hearing them, being able to see them, or help them at all. . . . Guess it effected me more then, it effected them. If only things were different.

Guess when I can't have that it hurt's. . . . So much.


	7. Chapter 7

Our trip soon came to an end one day, and I decided to head back to the cornfield. I got word, that they were no longer there and that they had moved on. Whatever was there was no longer there at the cornfield.

I walked through the cornfield, and may my way back to the area where I enter the crop circle area. The corn was already growing back, and so far it was only half a foot tall.

I could hear someone else walking around, and I got a bit scared. I had no idea what it was at all, and I do not intend to find out. Not one bit.

Turning around, I took off running a small bit through the cornfield. I felt something grab me by the area above my ankle, and it yanked me to the ground. I hit the ground hard, and I could almost hear it make a cackling noise.

Forcefully, I yanked leg out of its grasp and kicked it roughly. It screamed a small bit and fled. I got up from the ground and took off running, ignoring the pain that was coming from my leg.

As I ran further, I ran right into someone and we both fell to the ground.

"Wow, instead of us coming to her, she came to us. Miss us, Miranda."

"Now is not the time for any of this, Arthur. I just want to get out of here."

"And what do you want to get away from? The creature that is still lurking here, in the cornfield?"

"What makes you say that?"

"One you were running, two the farmer gave us a call that he hears this weird laughing noise coming from the cornfield. I believe that is enough evidence."

I soon got off of Arthur, and started to walk away while ignoring the pain.

"To let you know, I kick the creature kind of hard. Just follow the red streaks that you see."

"Why are their red streaks?"

"That would be my blood, leaving behind a trail. If you don't mind, I am getting out of here. Good luck with that lead to the creature that you are after."

Epsilon placed a hand on my shoulder, right before I could walk off just as Arthur got up from the ground. They weren't going to let me go, that was for certain.

"Don't even think you are going free that easily, Dr. Grey. We still need to interrogate you on all of this, and go through just about everything that happen since you left the cornfield. And did we tell you not, to go too far?"

"You did, but your are not in charge of me. Who made you a cop, Epsilon? Who said that you could tell me where to go or at least say that you can control my life?"

"Right now it is not the time to have a lecture, it is better that we get your leg fix up before you lose any more blood here, Miranda."

I look down at my leg, and saw that are near the hem of my jean was getting soak with my blood. I was probably going to be getting some stitches from this attack.

Arthur soon had me in his arms, since he refused to have me walking with an injure leg like this and carried me back to where his alien ship was. Literally, it is an alien space ship, but we have no idea where he got it from at all.

He rolled up my pant leg and soon clean off the area where the blood was at, taking a few photo's of the wounds. My leg continued hurting as he stitch up my leg, after he made it go numb. Guess morphine doesn't have a very strong effect on me at all.

"Why did you come back here?"

"I don't know. . . . Guess I just wanted to see something that I didn't see at all, and maybe consider a few things. . . . I really don't know anymore."

"You have been out of our lives for a very long time, you know that right?" 

"Yes, I know that precisely, Arthur. You don't need to remind of that."

"Ever since you left the Secret Scientist, we had to shove the thought about you out of our heads. No matter what we did, it sort of reminded you of us. So we decided, to take a break from our research for a while and start things new. But when you came here a while ago, you brought everything back. We told the other scientist that we saw you, and now we are growing more cautious whenever we see you around us."

"I am hardly around guys at all."

"We know. . . . . Sometimes we think that we hear you, and how you would say smart remarks to us about certain things. But when we turn around, you aren't there at all."

"So all of you miss me?"

"You held us together. Made us hold off our fights, until things got sorted out. We restarted the Secret Scientist, Doc and his family got on this whole thing too, so we are mostly reformed. We're right now just missing you from this whole thing."

"You know I am not coming back. I rather be a ghost, then be around any of you. I just want to be left alone now."


	8. Chapter 8

I was soon left alone for the next few hours staring up at the ceiling, just like I did in the hotels, as I lay here in the recovery room.

Things were not making sense to me currently. My heart yearned to be with them, and not to be with them. My mind kept telling me to move on. So basically, I was caught in between all of this.

With no idea which side to choose at all. Is it always going to be like this? For me, to choose either side? And if I choose either side, would that be a mistake? Would I regret?

"You've been a bit quiet, Dr. Grey. Is there anything on your mind?"

"Why do you care, Epsilon? I am not one of you, so why should you worry about me?"

"You are still a comrade to us, Dr. Grey."

"So you still rely on me, even after I left the Secret Scientist a long time ago?"

"That would be correct."

"Then stop."

"Why should we stop?"

"You should stop because, I won't be relying on you at all! Why should you rely on me, when I couldn't rely on any of you! What is it with you people? Can't you just put me in the past, and move on?"

Epsilon grew quiet towards me, and soon left the room a few minutes later. Must have it a nerve on him, I'm not really too sure at all.

A long time ago, I didn't want to be left behind or at least alone. During those years, I wanted people to be there beside me and I got that for a long while. I couldn't let go at all, made sure that I kept them in mind at all times. But now. . . . .

I just want to let it all go. Keep them out of my head, to avoid the pain. The hurt. To avoid the hole that is forming in my heart. And to forget about my past, and leave them behind me. How I survive this long, without them at all, is a bit of a mystery to me.

My leg was giving me pain once more, and I groan a small bit. Guess this is a bit of a price for me.

Some more hours went by, as I went through all of my thoughts and almost every single memory that I had with the Secret Scientists. Those were the good times, but now they feel like they have been ruined. Completely ruined. If only those memories can be suppressed, then I wouldn't know who they were anymore and maybe I wouldn't be hurt at all.

I turn onto my side, and kind of curled up into a small ball. I could feel the tears that were coming, and I just didn't want them to see me at all in a weak state. Not once.

I have always stood strong. Never let my tears surpass me at all, held them back. Even if I got taken down, I would stand up and stand my ground. I tried my best not to fall to the enemy.

The Secret Scientist didn't bother with me, until the very next morning. Arthur was the one who woke me up, but he didn't say a word to me at all. Guess Epsilon told them all what I had said the other night.

"Congrats, you got us to distant ourselves from you."

"You know me better then this, Arthur. The last time I wanted nothing to do with any of you, you all remained there at my side rather than leaving me." 

"And do you want us to do the same thing?" 

"How am I suppose to know? I do not make your decisions, you decide for yourselves! Being alone is the decision that I want, and it is the path that I choose. I cannot decide what your path is at all, Arthur."

"Us, Secret Scientist, we all want to be reconnected to each other and make sure that we don't fall apart ever again. We all decided to reform and try to at least make some peace here and there, but so far we have not succeeded at that at all."

"The only way there can be peace, is if I am there correct?"

"You know, that you held us together and made sure that our fights didn't happen. You knew what to expect from different situations."

"That is what I get for having a younger sister who constantly tries to fight you when I was younger."

"Guess, she made you see something's that she still has yet to see. Why not come back to us Miranda? Why not help us reform the Secret Scientist and correct our ways?" 

"I don't know. . . . . There is still a gaping hole in my heart, and it has yet to heal at all. I don't believe that I should come back."

"Miranda, you need to come back, and I know you want to come back."

"Maybe I'm not ready to come back to the Secret Scientist at all, Arthur. May I have some time to think things out?" 

"You're going to leave us all in your past huh?"

"Right now, it seems to be the right thing to do and I'm not sure how I would handle coming back to the Secret Scientist if I do return. I need time, Arthur."

He sighed deeply, and ran his fingers through his black turning grey hair.

"Take all of the time that you want, we will be waiting for your return."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Days have passed, and I once more left the lives of the Secret Scientists again. I never rejoined them at all, but I would get the occasional call or text from one of them now and again. Guess, this is as close that they are going to get to me.

I was at my favorite café, drinking Earl Grey Tea and reading a book that I had in my house: Lady With A Sword by Hollister Noble, based on the life of Anna Ella Carroll. I love reading this book very much. My grandfather bought it, when he went over to America in the year of 1948 when it was first published, just after World War II.

My phone buzzed, and I looked down at it. I got another text message from Arthur. Opening it, I read the message.

How are things going for you? I am doing fine, except for the fact that I was working with a goop and it exploded on me.

I laughed a small bit, and closed my phone after texting him that I was starting to get a bit better. Guess, I was making a small recovery but it was coming along slowly.

I went back to reading my book, and drinking my tea again. Maybe sometime in the future, I might go back to them. But I really don't know. . . . Guess that is for me to decide, and when the time calls for it, for me to return to the Secret Scientist.

**_NOTE: the story still continues, and it will be continue in the next book - Secret Saturdays: Return_**


End file.
